<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing With The Dragon by PrinceLouistheVampire3113 (ThePrince0fDorkness)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363950">Dancing With The Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrince0fDorkness/pseuds/PrinceLouistheVampire3113'>PrinceLouistheVampire3113 (ThePrince0fDorkness)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry and Wolfstar Oneshots of Love [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Jealous Ginny Weasley, M/M, Making Ginny Weasley Jealous, Multi, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin Draco Malfoy, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Slow Dancing, Slytherin Harry Potter, Spiteful Kissing, Studying, Switch Harry Potter, Top Draco Malfoy, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrince0fDorkness/pseuds/PrinceLouistheVampire3113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During fourth year, Harry Potter goes to the library to ask his boyfriend and fellow Slytherin if he would be interested in going to the Yule Ball with him. The prince of said house, Draco Mafloy, agrees to go with his boyfriend happily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cedric Diggory/Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry and Wolfstar Oneshots of Love [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing With The Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dancing With The Dragon</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A/N: This is the Yule Ball for the dragon and his dragon keeper :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter but I do wish it would fall into better hands than it’s author.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was fourth year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry for Harry Potter. His name had been entered into the Goblet of Fire for the triwizard tournament. He was a little apprehensive due to the fact that he may die, but he knew that he could do anything as long as his blond boyfriend was by his side.</p><p> </p><p>He went to go and look for his fellow Slytherin, looking all around the castle when he found him in the library pouring over a potions tome. He greeted him happily, "Hi dragon." Draco's head snapped up from what he was reading the see who had dared call him a dragon. There is one person who was allowed to call him that without getting hexed - his boyfriend and favorite roommate. Way back in first year he had been shocked to find that the supposed savior of the Wizarding world was a sassy sarcastic Slytherin. Professor Snape certainly still had no love for him but treated him as equally as he could being that he was a Slytherin. Draco couldn't help but smile when he saw that it was in fact the brunet, "Hello, dragon keeper." Harry grinned at the nickname and sat down beside the grey eyed boy. Harry took his hand in his and aaked him, "Draco.. can I ask you something?" Draco smirked at him has he replied a little snarkily, playfully teasing him, "You just did but of course, Har. I was planning on asking you something too... I didn't think you'd come all the way to the library to find me though." Harry gently swatted his forearm, "I was trying to ask you something important!" Draco smirked wider, "Go on then, courtier." Harry smirked a bit at the nickname - to most of the other houses, Draco was seen as the Ice Prince of Slytherin and they usually joked about this, saying  that Harry was his favourite courtier. Harry looked into his eyes and gave him a serious expression before asking "Draco... will you go the ball with me?" Draco couldn't help but give him one of those rare happy smiles that didn't appear on his face that often, "I was about to ask you the same thing so yes. Dress sharply, Potter. I'll pick you up at eight sharp." Harry kissed his cheek, gently biting his earlobe as he whispered into his ear, "So organised~" Draco snorted at this and teasingly replied with a smirk, "One of us has to be. We don't all have excuse of being the Bi-Who-Lived." Harry let out a long, loud happy laugh, trying to get his breath back as he quietly spoke trying to get his breathing under control, "That's brilliant, dragon." Draco smirked widely at him and mockingly patted his cheek as he replied, "Why thank you, my dragon keeper. I have to go. Pansy and I are studying with Granger in fifteen minutes. That's why I'm here." Harry hold on tighter to him, hugging him close. He hadn't had much affection from the blond that day since he had been at Quidditch practice. He asked softly but letting a small whine into his voice, "I love you! Can I come too? I have Charms and Potions to finish." Draco chuckled a little at his tone replied, "Of course. Get dressed and meet me down in the common room. As wonderful as you smell from being in the air, I don't think Quidditch robes are suitable for the library, Har." Harry poured a little bit, and mumbled under his breath, "It's not like you have seen me unrobed before, Dray..." Draco looked positively scandalised as he exclaimed with raised eyebrows, "Harry!" Harry raised his left eyebrow and nonchalantly stated with a little bit of a smirk, "What? You've seen me in my pyjamas and that's not much. Get that pretty blond head out of the gutter." He added the last part in a friendly teasing tone. Draco blushed slightly at this but then smirked and cooed in a mocking but playful tone, "Aww, you think I'm pretty?~ That's so cute! I'm not pretty, handsome. I'm hot." Harry whispered into his ear, Draco shuddering from the hot breath in his ear, "Pretty hot~" Draco blushed but cleared his throat to answer Harry, "Shush. Cone on, well be late. Your friend will be cranky if we're late." Harry chuckled knowing that Hermione would indeed be very cranky if they were late for studying. They were being joined by Pansy Parkinson and probably, very begrudgingly, Ron.</p><p> </p><p>The studying session was finished in about three hours. Hermione's boyfriend came by the library to pick her up to go on a small sweet date by the Black Lake. Ron and Pansy went to go and get ready for the ball, which they were attending together since Pansy asked him to go with her. Draco and Harry went to their dormitory telling each other to meet in the common room and try not look at each other as to not ruin the surprise. Harry had dressed in deep green dress robes that made his eyes look like freshly cut emeralds with comfortable suede loafers that had been a birthday gift from one of his guardians. He attempted to tame his hair with Sleakeasy's hair potion, but it only managed to slightly tame his wild black hair. His godparents had been a bit apprehensive of him wearing green but since his sorting, they had gotten more used to it, since Lily had almost been sorted into Slytherin. He didn’t know it, but the robes look wonderful on him. Draco was dressed in black and white stylish dress robes with a bow tie. His white blond hair had been swept to the side and combed perfectly, wanting to look his best for his boyfriend. Harry walked down to the Slytherin Common Room where Draco was waiting. Draco was turned facing him, helping Pansy lace up her dress and talking to her. He heard Harry’s footsteps and was just about to complain that he was late by about fifteen minutes, asking him what took so long but then, he saw Harry’s appearance, feeling his breath hitch in his throat as he exclaimed softly, "You too so lon- wow..." Harry chuckled and playfully teased the blond, "Like what you see, Draco?" He turned around so Draco could see all of him in his robes. Draco hugged him close, wrapping his arms around his waist tightly and whispering into his ear, "<em>Very</em> much so. You're so gorgeous. I have the handsomest date for the ball." Harry shook his head for a ‘no’ and whispered into Draco’s ear, wrapping his arms around the blond’s neck, "Which doesn't make sense since <em>you're</em> the most gorgeous one here to me." Draco blushed lightly and kissed Harry’s lips gently before whispering, "Ready to make Weasley sick?" Harry laughed at that, his best friend had taken his sweet time in getting used to him and his boyfriend, but the redhead had gotten used the blond once he had started dating the seemingly stoic Pansy Parkinson. They fought like an old married couple but cared for each other. Harry playfully swatted Draco’s shoulder, "Hey! He's getting better since Pansy." Draco chuckled and replied with a crooked smile, "I guess you're right. Hm, who'd have thought? Granger seems to be quite taken with that Hufflepuff in the tournament." Harry tilted his head at the mention of the coppery haired Hufflepuff’s name being mentioned, "Cedric? Yeah,  him and Mione are dating." Draco nodded but then replied with a gleefully spiteful look in his eyes, a smirk spreading widely on his face as he whispered in a bemused tone to Harry, "By the way, you mistook which Weasley I was referring to." Harry furrowed his brow and then it clicked with him who his ice prince was talking about, "<em>Oh</em>. Now I understand what you mean, my ice prince. Yeah, she'll be so mad. I think she asked Neville." Draco smirked at his words and the nickname as he possessively replied with a malicious glint in his sparkling silver eyes, "Good. We can make her turn Slytherin green with envy. Suitable since we’re both Slytherins, my favoured courtier." Harry chuckled at his bemused tone and smirk. He leaned in to whisper into Draco’s ear, "Sounds like fun~" he playfully suggested with a smirk of his own. Draco chuckled darkly and whispered into Harry’s ear in a teasing but sultry manner, "No, no, no, my courtier. That is merely entertainment. <em>This</em>, is fun~" He leaned down and deeply kissed Harry’s lips with passion. Harry tightened his grip around Draco’s neck and kissed him deeply. Draco playfully nipped his bottom lip to which Harry opened his mouth almost immediately, his hands going to touch Draco’s hair. Draco murmured against the kiss, grabbing his hand in his, “No touching~ We wouldn’t want to look a mess for the ball, now would we?” Harry whined a bit against his lips but was quietened to a soft whimpering noise when Draco’s tongue slid into his mouth, caressing the roof of his mouth and plain of his teeth and mouth. Harry, suddenly full of mischief, decided to fight back for dominance. Draco smirked against his lips but ran a finger down Harry’s spine, causing him to shiver and lose the fight. Draco happily explored the emerald eyed wizard’s mouth with his tongue for a few moments until he pulled away, breathing deeply but not moving a centimetre away from the brunet. Harry whined at the lack of Draco’s lips on his which made the frosty blond chuckle and whisper into Harry’s ear, “<em>Needy</em> tonight, aren’t you?~” Harry nodded vigorously and buried his face in Draco’s neck, kissing his pulse point deeply before biting down on where he knew one of Draco’s sensitive spots were. Draco let out a quiet moan and whispered, “<em>Harry</em>… you’ll make us late!” Harry resurfaced, quite happy with the large purple bruise he had left on the blond’s neck as a sign of him being Harry’s. Draco hadn’t realised this was what he was doing and grinned evilly at him while he kissed just under Harry’s chin and bit down harshly, causing a large purple-grey bruise to form. He resurfaced and whispered into Harry’s ear, “You’re mine, my courtier. And I revel in letting people know that.” Harry gave him a happy little smile and cuddled him close, “My sweet frosty prince.” Draco smirked, “You’re the only one who knows about the ‘sweet’ part, dragon keeper.” Harry chuckled a bit at that, kissing Draco’s cheek and pulling him by the hand, “Let’s go! I can’t wait to dance with you!” Draco smirked a bit, following him happily, letting the shorter brunet wizard lead him to the Great Hall. He noted his good friend Blaise was in a corner dancing with who he assumed to be his date. He assumed this as he knew the Italian boy well enough that he could tell his facial expressions when flirting. Harry spotted them and curiously asked, “Dragon, is that Blaise with Dean Thomas?” Draco raised an eyebrow, “Who?” Harry laughed a little, “One of Ron’s friends in Gryffindor. Oh look, there goes my favourite Ravenclaw and her Hufflepuff.” Hermione smiled at them, looking simply lovely in powder blue. She waved at Harry who returned the wave with a smile. Pansy waslked over to Draco, her fingers entwined with the redhead who was complaining about his dress robes. “Draco do me a favour and tell him that his robes are fine? He hasn’t stopped complaining that he looks like his aunt Tessa or something.” Ron corrected her, “Tessie.” Pansy raised an eyebrow at him which silenced him, causing her to smirk. “So, you knew that you and Potter will be dancing with the other Champions, don’t you?” Draco looked confused and asked Harry, “I get to dance in front of everyone with you and make a spectacle of us?” Harry blushed and shyly nodded, “I’m sorr-“ Draco kissed his cheek, “Don’t you dare apologise, Harry James Potter! I couldn’t be happier to show off how much I love your adorable self.” Harry grinned happily and took his hand, pulling him over to the other Champions. He softly spoke to Hermione, “You look lovely, sister.” Hermione grinned at him, “Thank you, Harry.” Cedric nodded at him, “Hello Harry.” Harry smiled, “Hi Cedric.” The four Champions danced with their dates. In total there was; Cedric Diggory and Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, Cho Chang and Terry Boot as well as Fleur Delacour and Lee Jordan. Draco held Harry vety close to his chest, noticing an enraged looking Ginny Weasley with a satisfied smirk. He whispered to Harry, “I was right, dragon keeper. She’s practically spitting mad.” Harry grinned, mischief sparkling in his emerald eyes, “Want to make her even madder?~” he asked flirtatiously with a grin. Draco smirked, “It would be my pleasure, Har.” Harry looked up at him and smiled lovingly, “Kiss me?” Draco grinned evilly and deeply kissed Harry’s lips, not caring a lick who saw them. This was their coming out to Hogwarts as a couple after all. Sure, their friends knew because they were obvious about it even when they hadn’t known themselves. An enraged Ginny Weasley could be heard muttering angrily to herself and cursing the very name Malfoy. Draco whispered into Harry’s ear, “Are you enjoying your dance with the frost prince dragon, my courtier?” Harry smiled, blissfully happy, “Very much so, my frosty dragon.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled and walked with Harry over to the refreshments table to get some drinks. They spent the rest of the night almost glued to each other’s sides. After most of the festivities were over, they slipped off to the Shrieking Shack, through many hidden passageways and corridors. Sirius had filled his head with stories of him and Remus sneaking down their in their youth, long before Sirius had become a Lupin. He and Draco spend an hour or so down there, snuggling on the worn bed and kissing fiercely with passion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>